


Pain Doesn't Have To Be Physical ("I'm okay" and "everything's fine.")

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim liked to pretend that everything was all okay in life.</p><p>He liked to pretend that nothing at all was wrong.</p><p>He liked to say "yes, I'm okay" and "of corse everything's fine." Everything being okay and nothing being wrong, was what was expected of him. It was normal, it was good.</p><p>It meant no one looked twice at him, no one payed any attention to him. He was telling them what they expected to hear, what they wanted to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Doesn't Have To Be Physical ("I'm okay" and "everything's fine.")

\---

Tim liked to pretend that everything was all okay in life. 

He liked to pretend that nothing at all was wrong. 

He liked to say "yes, I'm okay" and "of corse everything's fine." Everything being okay and nothing being wrong, was what was expected of him. It was normal, it was good. 

It meant no one looked twice at him, no one payed any attention to him. He was telling them what they expected to hear, what they wanted to hear. 

Maybe if he said it enough times then it would become true. 

Maybe. 

Hopefully. 

If he tries harder. 

If he believes enough. 

What Tim said and what Tim really felt like were two different things entirely. Listening to him speak nothing was wrong, but looking at his life, in reality noting was right. 

The only thing that had ever made him feel right and made him feel like he was telling the truth when he said "yes, I'm okay" and "of corse everything's fine" was probably the most unexpected thing there was in his life. 

It should be the biggest wrong in his life and it, he , should be the reason he finally says "I'm not okay" and "nothing is fine." But he's not. In fact, Jason Todd is the only thing that Tim wants in life. 

He makes him feel special and cared for. He sees through the lies of "I'm okay." And he looks at how Tim feels. 

He doesn't overlook Tim, and it's a strange feeling and an even stranger position to be in. 

It has and is taking some getting used to and adjusting to, but Tim thinks that he means it now when he says he's okay. 

He thinks, knows, he's happy. And he knows he loves Jason. 

He also knows that he shouldn't love Jason, and he shouldn't be the only thing keeping him pieced together. But he is. 

Jason was there to make Tim smile and blush with his clever words and wicked mouth. 

Tim is happy now. 

He just wonders how long it will last. 

How long will it be before people don't settle for "I'm okay" and "everything's fine." 

Tim doesn't think he's ready for that, for them, for their so called family. 

But when he is he'll have Jason with him and Tim can still say, "I'm okay."

\---


End file.
